Scrapped Projects
This page is a list for scrapped projects of Shazam's series. Because everyone is busy, causing not everyone to record their lines. Music Videos / Parodies TBA Battles Sonic vs Zooter (from Jungle Junction): (Reasons: Sonic recorded while we can't get any girl or sister voice actors to play Zooter) XBOX One vs PS4 (2013) (Reasons: Will be in a future installment 2DJRB until other battles are made since 2nd Disney Junior Rap Battles is cancelled) Navi vs Hand (Reasons: Some Reasons why it was recorded in my old home filming in a Android Phone and Navi was portrayed by my light on my old home and no beat flow at all, and no lyrics) Mario vs Steve (Reasons: I prefer SuperThingsonCups did Mario vs Herobrine better when i use Steve, and A Beat stolen from a rap battle by a Beat Maker filmed in darker camera, along with the other two of them from some of my other battles filmed in dark aswell and witch was really bad) Shazam123 vs Rainbow Dash (Reasons: Putting Ponies in rap battles wasn't such a good Idea) Shazam7121 vs Blocky (Reasons: One of my friends recorded for myself, but Neither of everyone recorded for Blocky) Shazam123 vs Stick Figure (Reasons: ehhhhh, Worst Recording of this battle so far ever and made was totally not finished) Shazam vs Kazamm (commented by SuperThingsOnCups, Zander, others) (Reasons: ERBParodies beat us to this) BandiCam vs CamStudio (Reasons: 3 of the verses recorded for this battle mostly so far and one of them wasn't even recorded and finished) Lyrics: RAP BATTLES BANDICAM VS CAMSTUDIO BEGIN! Bandicam: It’s Bandicam, about to blow up this stupid fag! I am very famous, so it’s best you don’t brag! I Record MUGEN, Minecraft and lots of stuff, you only record shit! The Best Video Recorder, when it’s up to speed, you suck at it! You suck CamStudio, you can’t get past my fast flow! After I show you how I get famous, You’ll be ready to blow! Can you just go away CamStudio? I’m the one taking the crown! My Skills are way better than yours, I’ll make you go down! CamStudio: It’s CamStudio, about to beat the heck out of your stupid program! You’re gonna get beat by this CamStudio Jam! Hey, atleast my program doesn’t have a watermark on the screen! You say you’re better than me? You only get used by little teens! I don’t only record, but I can also do more! Like recording the webcam and also editing, you whore! You’re failing at this battle, and 10 minutes later! You’re going to be taken down, so later hater! Bandicam: Time to give up CamStudio, your program isn’t even known anymore! Bandicam is the best program you’ve ever seen, so get out bro! My program got more fame, you’re just completely lame! So just fear! Sorry I can’t hear you, your program doesn’t have the option to hear! I can also record Hangouts, Live Streams, Skype Calls and many more! You’re just a loser, your program is just a bore! I’ll give you an idea, how about you get out now! Because Bandicam takes the win, now it’s time to scream and shout! CamStudio: This loser cannot beat this amazing program! Yes I may not get the sound but you’ll need more man! It’s time to kill this failure and you’ll never bandiscram again! In this battle you’ll be done quite fast, man! You’re not going anywhere, I’ll beat you fast! Like the disses I make, you’ll be done out of this cast! You were very easy, I think I won again! Better not forget, your program doesn’t and will never have FANS! WHO WON YOU DECIDE RAP BATTLES Medical Doctor vs Doctor Who (Reasons: Scrapped, cause Zack is busy work at CMRB) Lego vs Duplo (Reasons: Scrapped cause everyone recorded so far and mixed but everyone did not finished writing all the verses) Mario vs Luigi 2 (Normal Version) (Reasons: Every People Recorded, and mixed, and not gonna get it done and uploaded on SoundCloud) Mario vs Luigi 2 (April Fools Version) (Reasons: it was unreleased and everyone was recorded so far good and finished and finish writing) John Cena vs Andre the Giant (Reasons: AHHHHHHH) totally forget the lyrics when this battle was originally gonna planned Snoop Dog vs 2pac (3 people recorded and mixed but the battle isn't released on soundcloud, after things get done and Shazam's computer got wipe-out and lost all the files to it) Lyrics: Snoop Dog: Yo, this nigga’s insane, he should go ouside in the fogs. I smoke weed every day, hey I’m Snoop Dog. Your just a jacked off version of me, get back to your stage I against Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, PSY, and you, just because your lame. Dr. Dre and & I will kick yo ass for sure nigga And when they bang us in the club, you should cry in the corner nigga. Bitch shut your trap, and go fuck yourself. This is battle is like, IDK, so go give me a favor. Tupac: Rapping this dizz nigga, well all of my fans call me 2pac. Let me lock you up, you fucking sad stack I’m better than you, let me bring my nigga, T-Pain My Rapping skill & my songs are better, your shit’s a shame Get any dumb & dumber?, I’m the Better MC I faced these punks in a Rap Royale, and you too, see I know your stupid, Your Wrong, atleast i can Rap Let me shot at you, and give you heart attack Snoop Dog: I am Snoop Dog, the lion, I’m the best Rapper beauty in the world You will never get to fuck any of my girls Tupac: Your Smoke Weed song is so bad, it made my friends gay. Atleast you got passioned by Doctor Dre Dr. Dre: Shut the fuck up Tupac, cause’ I’m Snoop Dogg’s bitch. Im the Doctor, so you call me Dre, cause I’M RICH! Who’s the better rapping rapper, I’ll flatten you like Parappa I’ll make you a Favor, “Wow i don’t love these bitch anymore” Yeah Quit the fucking Thug Life, and just be fucking retired. OR ELSE I WILL TELL YOUR MANAGER TO GET YOU FIRED! Are you a troll? A Jew? Stop stalking on me This battle is mine now, and the winner is Snoop and Dr. D.R.E Animator vs Animation: Text to Speech vs Aol Instant Messenger (Reasons: deleted on SoundCloud) Shazam vs Dawson (Reasons: Wasn't edited, mixed and done, the cuts of them and recording of them are deleted) Lucas vs Claus (Reasons: We feel like using this idea but we're Not doing this) Lyrics Lucas: oh, hi, it’s Lucas, PK It’s Claus, i want gifts now, JK Your ripoff to me, what a joke Call me Lucas, cause i can PK Thunder Claus: Claus is here, to the Town who i am he thinks he’s a rip-off to me?, your such a disgrace Im the winner of this, Go leave now i guess so Get back to your Mother, as my name is Claus Thrift Shop vs Charity Shop (Reasons: People didn't feel like using this idea) Thrift Shop: Let’s pay, it’s time to face, Call us in Thrift Shop Charity Shop, time to get a pie in your face, to get my job done Macklemore and Ryan Lewis hits the house, You hits the Bitches Pay your lowest customers, and please, take a seat in Welcome to Fashion Store, please come in or not, i will shoot you with this gun Why won (lyrics ends up here) Anthony Small vs Addi Jr. (Reasons: Someone is doing that battle on it's original owner series) (Lyrics Soon) Anthony Small vs Addi Jr 2 (Reasons; People recorded and film so far but everyone wasn't writing it) Pot of Gold vs Lucky Charms (Reasons: Past in April Fools day) (Lyrics on the page) Neo vs Fortune Cookie (Reasons: Everyone is recorded and edited but not rendered) Sony Vegas vs Final Cut (Reasons: Idea to Season 3) MickJamesSupaFreak vs ?? (Reasons: don't even ask) forgot the lyrics SuperMarioGlitchy4 vs OnyxKing67 (Reasons: Idea to Season 3) Shazam vs Shazam's Dad 2 (Reasons: won't work on it anymore, during Shazam's Dad calling the police on Zack Maloney and Shazam's having crazy on his house-hold) Michael Myers vs Jeff the Killer (The Remaster) (Reasons: This was done and made along time ago and uploaded on to SoundCloud and it was deleted, during this battle has ear-rape microphone and bad quality rapping) Lyrics right here: http://.bandcamp.com/releases Google Hangouts vs Skype 2 (Reasons: The Mixing and the recording went bad.) Jinx vs Grapeman (Reasons: Grapeman dosen't wanna record and be in this battle, and 2 people recorded and not done and every people was filmed) Link vs Cloud (Reasons: ERBOGalaxy beat us to it and i already made my own also with that) Vinyl Scratch vs Scratch (Reasons: don't even ask) Steven Universe vs Robin (Reasons: Going to feature Fle to guest star as rapper in it but it's cancelled, during that was old, and some of them wasn't recorded and 2 of the people recorded and mixed) (A Louder Vocals of Steven Universe was done by Fle is deleted during some disk space to fill up some free space on Shazam's Computer) Minecraft vs ROBLOX (2015) (Reasons: all cause of the Ear-Raped for Minecraft Verse was done by and so bad also the one used as well from the re-recorded too and the audio recorded of ROBLOX done by KennethH5 in a filming computer) Chris Brown vs Beatskull 2 (Reasons: Starts with 2 Longer verses of Beatskull and short verses of Chris Brown before it ends with the last verse of Chris Brown without the Announcer) Shazam vs Shara (Reasons: Shazam Recorded but all sisters weren't even recorded during they sleeping and won't wake up) Nickel vs Nickelback (Reasons: don't even ask why) Builderman vs Frisk (Reasons: .........) Steve vs Herobrine (Reasons: Making Prequels to this won't help pal) Square vs Circle vs Triangle (Reasons: all you know why, don't even ask about this old memories i made) Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash (REMAKE) (Reasons: The Flash finally recorded so far this battle is gonna be done but the doc was ruined) Ryu vs Bruce Lee (Reasons: An Stolen idea from the originally first battle on Chaotic Rap Battles and Ninja vs Bruce Lee will be finally fits perfectly) Captian American vs Hulk (Reasons: In the Facebook Post was originally gonna planned it in July 4 2015, but ain't gonna happen, since we don't have any ideas to make for that before July 4th is too late in this year) Flash vs Paint.Net (Reasons: uhhhhhhhh) Super Mario Logan vs Black Yoshi (Reasons: Full Audio of Black Yoshi was deleted since the microphone recording was bad and in this little audio of it has the first verse of Liam's Vocals as Mario Logan mixed where Liam is not 's Friend, and also an bad recording announcer to the battle all cause of the bad webcam quality and the full audio deleted and also in Computer, during the reason why it was bad due to hate causes of the Sound-Cloud Messages on that Battle, also Mama Luigi's Mixed was in the original audio of it but totally deleted since it was terrible) Lyrics: Super Mario Logan: Welcome to SuperMarioLogan Show I got luigi in my side, ?? ??, at your face -, Like it was a Call of Duty Game ??, Shame I'm having my fame, And you?, you've just got fame I am so cute, why won't you call me Cute Mario in this battle, cause of your terrible Flow Mama Luigi: It's Mama Luigi to you kid Looks like you need to make another good friend Green Screen vs Blue Screen (Reasons: Made in 2015 and 2 of them filmed for it and the full audio recorded by , but was terrible since of bad video and quality witch was made by Shazam as Blue Screen and a beat stolen from Chris Brown vs Beatskull) Drake Bell vs Paul McCartney (Reasons: Stolen Beat on the two rap battles, and all of the characters are overused in some rap battles, neither filmed and recording for the battle since some reasons and thought leaving ours in a dust) Mario vs Dipper Pines (Reasons: The Doc is all removed since of why we're getting myself to still working on some rap battles, and no connection about the characters who are facing) Cool Spot vs Pepsi Man (Reasons: I don't think we're gonna do this rap battle and we're gonna do that happen) James Franco vs James Bond (Reasons: We know about this idea but we don't have any plans to make it anymore) Creators vs Creations (Reasons: We know this idea but kinda seen terrible to wrote the lyrics and no plans for it) Popcorn vs Coke (Reasons: Some of the recorded and some of them written but they're bad and not mixed only one mixed was Candy, we had a plan were not gonna do this idea) MissingNO vs Herobrine (Reasons: One of them recorded for MissingNO, and unknown if someone or not someone recorded for all everyone, and the lyrics is now written, it's kinda a good idea for it but we feel like it if we're going to scrap it)} Ryan vs Jackass Gamer (Reasons: You Except why i suggest it to Zack's Old 2013 Rap Battle Series along years ago, and we're gonna make my own neither of them written and no connection about these two) Patrick Star vs Leprechaun (Reasons: This is gonna be a dumbest idea ever on St Patrick's Day Special) Shazam vs Eduar (Reasons: There some of them written but never totally finished all to the rap battle and the idea is kinda offense us) Rocket Racer vs Mr. Funny (Reasons: Would be an awesome idea but Mr. Funny wasn't even casted and some of the lyrics wasn't even written for Rocket Racer the only written so finished was Mr. Funny) The Chosen One vs The Second Coming (REMASTER) (Reasons: Uhhhhh The Chosen One is The Second Coming see?, you get the same as what they are right?) Rhythm Heaven vs Pixelated Warriors (Reasons: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Super Mario Run vs Subway Surfer (Reasons: Would be have much a great idea that is gonna have Temple Run or maybe such in like that, no written and some of them will be casting so far, so released it was scrapped) Greenman vs Sinic (Reasons: Some of them are written, beat never picked, and those lyrics aren't such a good idea and some of them are rhymed, so we guess this rap battles is now in Incomplete) Mr.Maplesyrup vs RLYoshi (Reasons: One of them casted and written so far with only one line and the casting and writing is never finished except only one line for the one verse but it will embarrassed people of the Community) Sonic.EXE vs Evil Otto 2 (Reasons: All verses written, Everyone all casted 1 people recorded for Evil Otto and the battle totally not finished and we can't choose a beat to pick for The Creepy Mario Brothers after it was used a stolen beat from one of ERBParodies) Shazam7121 vs kennithusher08 2 (Reasons: Some of them rhymed never think of some rhymes to put in the end of the lines in some verses to the doc, Two of them recorded, a poster was done and scrapped since unknown reasons) Super Mario Brothers vs Beavis & Butthead 2 (Reasons: One of them recorded, all beats finally mixed announcer, recorded, all verses written and a stolen beat to ERB and one of them is not from Allrounda, and so hard to get main rapper cast to recorded for all of it to the verses) Alejandro Silva vs Aussie-Can (Reasons: Will be an April Fools Special in 2015 one of them recorded and all of the fully battle was written no beat choosed, and scrapped since we don't wanna harm any people in the rap battle community so turned out it was Camper vs Log) Category:Scrapped Shazam7121 Rap Battles